The Night Before The Morning After
by Silverywolf
Summary: A story of what happenend the night which lead to Hwoarang waking up in Jin's bed the next morning. ...is BAD gay porn with bad spelling, grammar and commas in wrong places! So spare yourself and don't read. prequel to the morning after.


**A word of a warning...? pwp, m/m and such. I feel sorry for you if you read this story so please spare yourself and don't.**

**I apologise for all mistakes but when you do see the mistakes in spelling, grammar, comma(shakes fist at commas) and such please point them out, if you have time.**

* * *

The Night Before The Morning After

The unusual occured one night when Kazama Jin found himself in a quiet bar. He had no idea why he had gone there, all he knew was that he was sitting by the counter drinking something the bartender kept pouring into his glass everytime he finished it. When he asked about the drinks the bartender pointed to a table full of middle aged women, giggling amongst themselves, who were oviously too scared or shy to approach him or they hadn't desided on who should be the first to try and seduce him.

Jin didn't really mind the free drinks, but he did feel a little something close to guild about it. But the feeling wasn't so strong as to make him not accept them, even though he wan't going to leave the bar with any of them. The only woman in his life were his late mother Jun and Xiaoyu who he saw as a close friend or a little sister, even.

As he went back to his drink the front door slammed open and the ones quiet bar filled with drunken laugter as two men, pretty much carrying each other, entered the bar.

Jin immediately recognized both of them as the British boxer champion Steve Fox and who else but the desire of his life and lust Hwoarang. Jin knew the Korean man didn't share his feelings but he did knew the man didn't mind sharing his bed with both women and man.

Jin was lucky that neither of the men, who were too into their apparently hilarious conversation, to notice him as they came to the counter to order some beers.

This bar was obviously not their first stop for the night as they would surely fall down on the floor on their ass if they weren't haging on to one another for support and by the dirt and dust in their clother, Jin assumed they already had fallen down at least once. That or they had been thrown out off one or some of the places they had been that evening. This place probably being the only and last place they wouldn't be trown out off.

Jin noticed that the duo had also caugth the attention of the middle aged women, but then again everyone in the bar noticed their clamorous entrance. The pair seemed to be deep in discussion when the bartender came to them with the drinks offered by the women. The pairs conversation was cut short as the bartender gave them the drinks and pointed at the small group of women sitting by their table, waveing and giggling.

Jin wasn't surprised when Steve and Hwoarang took their drinks and made their way to the womens table, he was a little surprised that neither of them fell or spilled their drinks on the way. Jin was a little jealous of the women, but he thougt it was none of his bussiness and returned to his drink that miraculously hadn't stopped filling itself.

After an hour of watching the shameless flirting and suggestive touching, Jin had had enough. He rose from his seat and started to make his way to the door but was stopped by a voice he knew so well, no matter how slurred it might have been.

"Hey! I know you!" Hwoarang sputtered sensibly enough. "You owe me a match." He started to make his way to Jin barely keeping himself standing as he stumbled infront of Jin.

"I'm gonna kick your ass bitch" He said while poking his index finger on Jin's cheast.

"Then I'm gonna sit on your back 'cause you will be on the ground and my ass hurts because I fell and..." Hwoarang continued his mumbling, his voice loosing volume with each word said. But his eyes were poised to Jin's and when Jin averted his eyes a little Hwoarang immidiatly raised his voice.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Jin answered by smacking his lips to Hwoarang's and brought him closer as he added tongue to the kiss.

Jin's ears were ringing with the lustful moans coming from Hwoarang's throat. Jin felt his pants tighten in a healthy reaction to Hwoarang's moans and wasted no time as he ended the kiss, kneeled to hug Hwoarang by his knees causing the korean to loose his balance and fall onto the others back. Rising, Jin kept a firm hold on Hwoarang and turned his head to glance at the table, which Hwoarang had accompanied just a moment ago, and scanned his eyes over the shocked and dreamy faces of the women and Steve.

"I'm taking him home" He said and spanked Hwoarang's ass once with his open palm earning a lewd cry and a small reaction that he could feel well against his shoulder.

"Have a good night ladyes, Steve" Jin said before walking out of the bar.

Jin was glad he was staying near by because now, instead of his ears ringing with Hwoarang's lusty moans it was filles by the korean man's yells of ´put me down´ and ´I'll kick your ass´ while getting hits on his back. Jin had to admid for a drunken man Hwoarang spoke very coheretly and his strength had not deminished, yet.

For a patient man, even Jin got his limits and he did prefer the lusty moans to annoing yells, so he spanked Hwoarang's ass again as he grossed the embty road. The ring in Hwoarang's tone changed immediatley to the better in Jin's ears and also the hits to his back ceased, so he smacked the ass again with a little more force causing Hwoarang to wimper in delight.

Jin smiled as he could almost feel the hard cock pulse agains his shoulder. Jin couldn't stop himself from giving Hwoarang's ass another quick smack and a strong squeez that made the whole street echo Hwoarang's song of pleasure.

As they entered the apartment complex Jin cave a small wave to the guard that was sitting behind the counter. The guard waved back and he awerted his eyes in shame when he saw the flushed, pleasure filled face of the man hanging over Jin's shoulder. Jin walked to the elevator, pushed the call button and started to massage Hwoarang's ass as they waited for the elevator to descend.

Hwoarang bit his finger as the pressure rose in his balls by the rough treatment he was getting.

When the elevator doors finally opened Jin stepped inside.

The guard let out an audioable sigh as the doors closed, leaving him hot, pothered and completely alone.

They got off at sixth floor, by then Hwoarang was panting franticly on the verge of an orgasm. Jin strode quicly to his apartment door. Took the keys from his jacked pocked, let himself and Hwoarang in and closed the door firmly behind him and plased the keys on the table netx to the door and headed to the bedroom.

Once they entered the bedroom Jin gently set Hwoarang on the edge of the bed, where the korean fell on his back. Jin admired the sight infront of him; Hwoarang's face was flushed, eyes half open and a bit hazy from drunkness, sleepyness and lust, his breath was coming in short buffs and he was shivering all over.

Jin crowled over Hwoarang, careful not to touch the large budge in the other man's jeans. Jin supported himself with his left arm and caressed Hwoarang's visible skin on his hip between the jeans and the vest. Hwoarang ached his hip up to the touch, his voice reduced to pleading whimper, which Jin knew the korean would never allow when he was sober and would probably deny it in the morning.

Jin opened the vest and pushed it to the sides a little to revial a well tuned cheast and let his hand feel the hard muschle under him. The smooth skin shivered against Jin's hand and small gasp made him loose himself as he claimed Hwoarang's lips in a messy kiss and his crouch game down hard against Hwoarang's. The friction between their clothed cocks was enough for Hwoarang to come, his whole body shoke and his moans were swallowed by Jin.

Jin broke the kiss to let Hwoarang breath and started to kiss and lick his jaw line and down his chest. He sucked on Hwoarang's left nipple and cave it a small bite and a lick, before with his right hand he slided Hwoarang's left arm up against the sheets over the koreans head. Jin burried his face in Hwoarang's armpit inhaled the masculine sent of sweat and licked the salty skin.

Jin loved Hwoarang's sent, the reason why he didn't want to fight the korean was because when he got too close to smell the other he would get a massive boner and fighting like that was really unconfortable and dangerous, he knew from experiense.

Jin could feel his hard cock itching for attention, that he couldn't deny for long. Jin rose off the bed and stripped off of his clothes feeling Hwoarang's eyes on him, as he stripped Jin made it a little more teasing for his audience. As he had taken off the last of his clothes Jin walked to his nightstand, opened the top drawer took off a couple of things trew them on the bed and walked back to Hwoarang, who was sitting at the edge of the bed and shamelessly started at Jin's hard cock.

"You want a taste? I'm clean." Jin asked with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

Hwoarang looked at him in the eyes, licked his lips and took hold of the hardness presented to him and pulled it suggestively to get Jin closer.

Jin stepped as close as he could and almost came on the spot when Hwoarang took the head in his mouth.

Hwoarang kept the head in his mouth and slowly slided the back of his tongue agaist the head and the slit, brushing it gently adding more pressure when the tip of his tongue was agaist the slit. Saliva was dripping from the corner of Hwoarang's mouth as he pressed his lips harder around Jin's cock head as he began to take it out of his mouth.

Jin grunted at the pressured feeling of hot, wet lips sliding agaist his head. He smiled at Hwoarang, who gave a full lipped kiss on the tip and let his wet tongue strongly lick under the head at the frenulum. Jin let out a husky grunt and put his hand softly on Hwoarang's yaw caressing his cheek with his thumb, causing the other to stop his licking and look up.

Jin stripped Hwoarang off of his vest and trew it somewere behind him, Then he gestured Hwoarang to move to the middle of the bed, which he did with a little difficulty as it was a waterbed. The bed tipped under him as he moved backwards keeping his eyes on Jin as his hand sunk in the bed as he backed up. In the middle of the bed Hwoarang dicovered the condoms and lotion bottle Jin had thrown there earlier. Hwoarang looked at Jin with a cunning grin on his lips as the other stared at him from the edge of the bed.

Hwoarang was on his back keeping his upper body up by leaning on his left elbow as he spread his legs for Jin to see and enjoy the show as he poured the lubricant on himself, starting from his cheast down to his abdoman and on his hard cock, hissing a little at the coolness of the lotion as it hit his hot manhood. Hwoarang put the bottle aside and began to spread the lotion all over himself making it very erotic for his one-man audience.

Hwoarang guided his hand over his chest, fingers going around his nipple and down his stomach, along his thigh purposely not touching his cock. A smirk rose to his lips as he saw Jin's keen eyes watching his every move, it were making the korean even more horny. Hwoarang closed his eyes and moved him hand even lower, spearding the lotion around the out side of his anus, his fingers rubbing the muscle tenderly.

Hwoarang was so into his own pleasure that he didn't notice when Jin joined him on the bed, untill he got a slap on his ass. Hwoarang gave a small whine and as he looked at Jin he noticed the other had already put on a condom and was now smearing it up with the lotion he had discarded just moments ago.

Getting up on his knees, Hwoarang pushed Jin by his shoulder to lay down on his back as he crawled on top of him. With the help of his hand Hwoarang guided Jin's cock to his anal opening and slowly began to descend on it. It was sliding in easily, the moment it got little uncomfortable Hwoarang stopped. Knowing that if he didn't it would hurt like hell. Feeling his muscles relax he took in the rest of Jin's cock. Hwoarang let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, looked at Jin and began the ride.

Jin was living a dream. Hwoarang was on top of him, riding him, looking at him, it was driving him mad. They were both hot and needy, the lust between them was undeniable. Jin wanted to take over and pount into Hwoarang full on, he wanted Hwoarang to scream under him as he took him hard, he wanted Hwoarang to moan in pleasurable agony as he took him slow draging the orgasm out off him till the only word leaving Hwoarang's lips would be his name. But he couldn't, he was pinned down by the scene in front of him, eyes fixed on the man controlling the pleasure between his legs, he could do nothing but enjoy it.

Hwoarang was enjoying himself the friction from his ass was clouding his already lustful mind with more pleasure. It was filling him with the lewd feeling he knew only a hard cock could give him. The grunts he could hear from Jin were making him shiver, he was close. The thinkling feeling in his stomach was already teasing him to let go, he only needed a little more. Hwoarang gasped when the overpowering pleasure took over him when Jin met his movements with his own thrust that was too much for Hwoarang who gave in to the pleasure with a shiver of delight.

After catching his breath, a little shakily Hwoarang rose letting Jin's cock slip out of him and let himself fall in his back spreading his leg for Jin, to lure him in.

Jin didn't need to be 'told' twice and poured a little more lotion over his cock before he enterd again. With Hwoarang's left leg on his waist and the right on his shoulder he began to puond Hwoarang hard. Hwoarang didn't even soften up as pleasure filled his senses again.

Jin was caressing Hwoarang's left thigh, the skin was soft and the muscle little tense. He was close but he didn't want it to end just yet. He tried to hold on to the pleasure but couldn't stop the blinding orgasm from drowning him, he came. Jin was still feeling the after shock when he pulled out. Clumsily Jin took the condom off and tied it shot before throwing it at the bin, next to the night stand but missing it as it hit the side of the bin and fell to the floor.

But Jin didn't have time to mull over it as Hwoarang was suddenly beside him stroking his cock back to hardness. Jin's shock quickly vanished when his mind told him that if Hwoarang wanted his cock, then he wasn't going to deny it from him. Silently he watched as Hwoarang ripped open another condom pack and leaned in close to put it on Jin with his mouth.

Jin moaned loudly when the heat surrounded him momentarely as Hwoarang easily slipped the condom on him. Jin didn't really want to think where the korean had learned such a trick. Luckily Jin didn't have to ponder it for long as his thoughts got interrupted by the coolness he could feel trough the latex of the condom as Hwoarang puored some lotion straight from the bottle onto his cock.

Hwoarang sat on Jin's lap and rubbed their erections together. He warped one of his arms around Jin's neck and kissed him with a sloppy kiss. Though messy Jin was enjoying the kiss and was happily caressing Hwoarang's ass with his hands, swallowing every moan he got. Hwoarang broke the kiss, with a lusty cry when Jin squeezed his ass hard with both hands.

With the help of Jin, Hwoarang rose to his knees and Jin guided his cock to the korean's anus settling on it slowly. Hwoarang hugged Jin close to him and when Jin's cock was fully inside him he sighed into the others ear. Vigorously Hwoarang began to move his hips in circled movements giving Jin a rather intimate lap dance. Jin's grunts in his ear were enough to give him courage to move more boldly.

Playing the game of seduction always got Hwoarang what he wanted and now he wanted it in his way. Lustfully he wispered the lewd words into Jin's ear squeezing his muscles around the cock inside him every time he gestured it. Jin's heart rate got faster by every word and with out a question he took action to the words.

Jin helped Hwoarang off of his lap to his side on the bed and spooned himself behind Hwoarang entering him in the prosess. Jin started to move right away panting into Hwoarang's ear taking in the sweaty but alluring smell coming from the other.

With his right hand Hwoarang was squeezing the life out off the pillow in his grip and with his left he blindly searched for Jin's hand. Upon finding it, petting his ass, Hwoarang shakily took hold of the hand and moved it to the front onto his cock. Jin picking on quick to comply Hwoarang's whishes.

Being pleasured both ways was making Hwoarang reash his pleasure peek fast. Vision already blurred and breath coming in gasps, Hwoarang couldn't hold on as the orgasm over took his mind, making his body jolt in satisfaction untill it relaxed completely.

Jin didn't stop when he felt Hwoarang jerk in his arms and ejaculated in his hand. He smiled and continued for a moment until he heard a small barely audible snore coming from Hwoarang, which made him stop. He leaned over Hwoarang to see his face and indeed the korean was happily snoozing. Jin sighed and took himself out off of Hwoarang and with the same hand he had done Hwoarang he jecked himself to bliss. Jin took off the condom, tied it shut and threw it at the bin, this time hitting the target. Jin smiled at his small victory and cuddled close to Hwoarang to get some much needed sleep. For he was sure the morning would be very interesting, to say the least.

* * *

**A/N So if someone is wondering why Hwoarang had a sore ass the next morning it was because he fell on his ass when he and Steve got thrown out off one of the bars they had visited during their lovely evening, but that is a story I will not write. And guess who kept forgot that Jin had a water bed! And yes I didn't get bored at the end and it is too obvious I know, it's like reading the same thing over and over again!**  
**And now the truth... WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING! ...this sucked...sorry.  
And did you know Hwoarang doesn't do hangover... HA! Next time I try to be more realistic.  
**


End file.
